listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Underpants
Book 1 * Dr. Diaper's Robots - Destroyed by George and Harold. Book 2 * Talking Toilets - Poisoned by Captain Underpants, George, and Harold with rotten creamed chipped beef. * PATSY 2000 - Broke down after giving birth to the Incredible Robo-Plunger. Book 3 * Mutant Flower - Beaten to death by Captain Underpants. * Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer - Blown up inside their ship when George and Harold tricked them into pouring self destruct juice into their fuel tank. Book 5 * Captain Underpants' Parents - Killed in the destruction of Underpanty World. * Robot George and Robot Harold - Destroyed by Captain Underpants. Book 7 * Carl '- Disintegrated when Captain Underpants threw an orange into his mouth. * '''Trixie and Frankenbooger '- Disintegrated when Captain Underpants tricked them into crushing orange crates. Book 8 * '''Evil George and Evil Harold - Presumably crushed by Captain Blunderpants when George and Harold kicked the three of them back into their own dimension. Book 9 * Captain Underpants ''- Erased from existence when Tippy caused Mr. Krupp to get fired, this was undone when he went back in time and froze the bullies. * '''Dr. Diaper '- Eaten by a talking toilet, this was undone when Tippy went back in time and froze the bullies. * Talking Toilets - Destroyed by the giant zombie nerds, this was undone when Tippy went back in time and froze the bullies. * Turbo Toilet 2000 '- Destroyed by the giant zombie nerds, this was undone when Tippy went back in time and froze the bullies. * '''Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer '- Presumably killed by the giant zombie nerds, this was undone when Tippy went back in time and froze the bullies. * 'Giant Zombie Nerds '- Erased from existence when Tippy went back in time and froze the bullies. Book 10 * 'Professor Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers '- Kicked into Mexico by his alternate self with a missile, which exploded. * Dinosaurs - Killed in a missile explosion after Tippy blew up. * 'Professor Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers (alternate timeline) '- Froze himself with his freeze ray, causing the Ice Age. * 'Slightly Younger Professor Poopypants/'Tippy Tinkletrousers '- Sent back in time by Crackers and Sulu with a supernova bomb, which exploded, causing the big bang that created the universe. * ''Crackers ''- Blown up with Tippy's supernova bomb. * ''Sulu ''- Blown up with Tippy's supernova bomb. Book 11 * Incredible Robo-Plunger - Decapitated with a dodgeball that was kicked into space by Robot Harold. * '''Turbo Toilet 2000 (alternate timeline) '- Destroyed by Melvin. * Turbo Toilet 2000 '- Lifted into the air and dropped by Dawn, Orlando, and Tony, breaking him into pieces. Book 12 * ''Captain Underpants ''- Erased from existence when Mr. Krupp's mind was cleared. * ''George Beard ''- Erased from existence when Melvin's time traveling octopus suit malfunctioned, replaced by his alternate self. * ''Harold Hutchkins ''- Erased from existence when Melvin's time traveling octopus suit malfunctioned, replaced by his alternate self. * Dawn ''- Erased from existence when Melvin's time traveling octopus suit malfunctioned. * Orlando'' ''- Erased from existence when Melvin's time traveling octopus suit malfunctioned. * Tony'' ''- Erased from existence when Melvin's time traveling octopus suit malfunctioned. The Adventures of Ook and Gluk: Kung-Fu Cavemen from the Future * Killer Robots - Heads smashed after slipping in Lily's vomit. * '''Mechasaurs - Blown up when they destroyed a barrel of explosives. * 'Chief Gobbernopper '- Disintegrated by JP with a laser ray. * 'JP Gobbernopper '- Erased from existence when his grandfather was killed. * JP Gobbernopper's Cronies - Erased from existence when JP killed his grandfather. Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) # Cat - Incinerated by Mr. Krupp with a flamethrower. # Robots - Shot each other and vaporized by the giant turtle. # Puppet George'' ''- Vaporized by the giant turtle. # Puppet Harold'' ''- Vaporized by the giant turtle. # Robbers - Crushed by Captain Underpants (debatable). # Man - Crushed by a safe. # 'Turbo Toilet 2000 '- Fell to his death after breaking his legs. # Talking Toilets - Smashed by Captain Underpants. Victim Gallery Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg|Cat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-2093.jpg|Robot Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-2098.jpg|Robot Untitled5.png|Robot Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg|Robots Nf.png|Puppet George and Robot Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg|Puppet Harold and 2 Robots Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-3259.jpg|Robbers Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-5850.jpg|Man Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Turbo Toilet 2000 Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9296.jpg|Talking Toilets Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Death Galleries Category:Aliens Category:Zombies